


Inside, Outside, Back and Forth

by jenna_thorn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna_thorn/pseuds/jenna_thorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>to the prompt: Darcy ... in SPACE!</p><p>Which became Darcy & Jane because Jane loves space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside, Outside, Back and Forth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jb_slasher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/gifts).



“Got it got it got it … wait, okay and _now_.”

The lights went from dark to red to green and Jane’s voice came over the in-suit headpiece. “We’re hot.”

“Yes, we are.” The comms barely picked up Jane’s huff, but Darcy knew it was there. “You know you love me.”

“Even more when you’re out there and I’m in here.”

“Okay, you just love me for my brawn. I’m good with that.” She pulled herself into the airlock, then started the pressure cycle. The grey seal of the door sucked flat, and she started on her gloves before the bell sounded. She waved one freed hand at Jane’s half-hearted scowl, then started on the other. The inner door unlocked, and Jane stepped in to help.

“You’re going to jump the gun one day,” Jane started as she pulled off the helmet, “and injure yourself.”

“Or worse,” Darcy agreed, “damage the equipment.”

“Hey!” Jane smacked the back of one hand against Darcy’s arm. With the suit on, she could hear it, but not feel it, and she grinned, then dropped it at Jane’s glare. “I’m serious.”

“So’m I! I know what strings got pulled to get you up here.”

“Us, Darcy.”

“Yeah, well, you’re the brain. I’m here by happy accident and you know it.”

“No,” Jane started on the catches down the side of the suit. “We met by happy accident. You’re here because …” Jane paused and Darcy twisted around to show that she had pulled one eyebrow up and was going to damn well keep it there until Jane finished the sentence in a way that didn’t merit the Lewis family Eyebrow of Snark. “Because you finish my sentences. Because you didn’t run. Because you actually took the panic button when SHIELD gave it to me and because you pushed it when I should have.”

“And I feed you coffee.” Darcy shimmied out of the bottom half of the suit.

“That too,” Jane agreed as she pushed the components into storage.


End file.
